


Blame.

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Healing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was Anders’ fault that Lily got hurt, and everyone knew it.





	Blame.

It was Anders’ fault that Lily got hurt, and everyone knew it. They’d been standing in the middle of a battle, back-to-back, when one of the blood mages they’d been fighting had summoned another platoon of Demons. Anders had left her side for only a moment to destroy the root of the problem when he heard a cry of pain. He whirled around to discover that a Rage Demon had come up behind Lily and raked it’s razor-sharp claws down her back. With no regard to his own safety, Anders screeched a battle cry, Justice rushing to the surface as he charged forward, swinging his stuff wildly. The blade end of his staff connected with the Demon’s neck, very nearly taking it’s head off. The staff became wedged and he sent a bolt of lightning dancing up his staff, electrocuting the Demon. With yet another roar of unadulterated rage, he tore the staff out and rammed it into the Demon’s torso, impaling it. The Demon slumped, dissipating into dust as Anders regained control and dropped his staff, running to Lily and cradling her in his arms.  
“It’s okay,” He murmured, trying to soothe her frantic whimpers, “I’m right here.”  
He picked her up, allowing her head to rest against his chest, where she could feel his heartbeat. When he was certain she was comfortable, he started to jog towards his clinic.

Lily awoke inside Anders’ clinic, lying on her back in his old bed, a curtain dividing it from the main clinic. She was missing both the upper part of her armour and her undershirt, which had been replaced with a checkered blanket. She spotted Anders leaning over a table through a gap in the curtain, mixing a concoction of some manner. She stretched, feeling the stiffness in her shoulders and knocking over a bowl full of water in the process. It fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Anders turned, before rushing to her side, cloth in one hand and the concoction in the other.  
“I got it.” She assured him, rolling over and leaning forward to take the cloth from him. Instead, he gave her the concoction and started to clean up the mess.  
“Anders-”  
“Drink that and lie back down. You need rest.” He ordered, setting the bowl back on the table as Lily swallowed the bitter concoction.  
“I’m fine Anders.” She insisted, sitting up straight and wincing slightly as she did so.  
“Andraste’s frilly knickers! Do I have to tie you to the bed?” Anders snapped, grabbing her shoulders. Lily flinched and Anders instantly regretted it. His face softened and he started to ease her back onto the bed.  
“I’m sorry. It’s my fault you got hurt and I need to make sure you heal properly. Now roll over, I need to check if your wound is infected.” He said, softly placing a kiss on her nose. Lily obliged, yawning as the sleeping draught he’d added to the concoction began to take effect.  
“S’not you fault, you only wanted to end the battle quicker. S’not like you knew the demon was gonna ‘tack me.” She murmured, her words slurred slightly. Anders bit his lip as he studied her newest scars, which stretched down her back like bird wings. Once he was finished, he covered he with a blanket, kissed her on the cheek and returned to his work.


End file.
